


О монстрах, опасных и дружелюбных

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть сильным и опасным хорошо, когда умеешь держать себя в руках. Для Хаято собственная сила стала проклятием — ведь с ней он опасен для тех, кого любит. Но где-то живет человек, который знает, как ему помочь, и однажды Хаято его найдет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О монстрах, опасных и дружелюбных

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдофэнтези-AU, кроссовер со спин-оффом KHR! "Цуна — укротитель монстров".  
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014 в команду Гокудеры

Во всем был виноват лосось. Хаято почти добрался до окраины городка, намереваясь переждать острый приступ голода в лесу, когда учуял запах. Мысли о еде, которые он весь день старательно отгонял, вернулись с удвоенной силой. Темная улица расплывалась перед глазами, а маячивший впереди одинокий фонарь подозрительно напоминал жарящуюся на вертеле рыбину. Надо было поскорее убраться отсюда, пока ни с кем не столкнулся. Прислонившись к стене ближайшего домишки, Хаято закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Если верить книге, в которой он вычитал о дыхательной методике, это должно было вернуть самоконтроль. Однако стоило отказаться от одного из чувств, как тут же обострились остальные. Теперь к лососю примешивались и тунец с угрем. Хаято выругался и, спотыкаясь, побрел на запах.

Нужное место он увидел издалека. Над зданием с вывеской «Таке-суши» — если Хаято правильно разобрал причудливые иероглифы — приветливо светились ярко-красные бумажные фонарики. Хаято слегка отодвинул сёдзи и заглянул внутрь. От обилия запахов ноги подкосились, и пришлось переждать минуту, прежде чем противная слабость ушла. К счастью, в помещении было шумно и людно, и никто не обратил на него внимания. Ресторан процветал: об этом говорили и добротная новая мебель, и богатые одежды посетителей. Хаято опустил руку в карман, будто надеялся, что там вдруг появится что-то кроме двух жалких медяков, которых даже на буханку хлеба не хватило бы. Рассчитывать на доброту хозяев тоже не стоило, да и сам Хаято не опустился бы до попрошайничества. Зато всегда оставался старый проверенный способ получить еду бесплатно. Хаято не любил воровать, уж лучше честно отобрать в драке с равным противником, но справедливо рассудил, что с такого популярного заведения не убудет, если с кухни пропадет пара мелких рыбешек. Да никто даже не заметит пропажи! А его это спасет от голодной смерти. Аккуратно прикрыв сёдзи, Хаято натянул пониже капюшон толстовки и направился в обход здания.

Резво вскарабкавшись на каменный забор, Хаято осмотрелся. Черный ход был открыт настежь, но даже это не спасало от жары худощавого мужчину в поварском фартуке и белом колпаке. Он то и дело вытирал со лба испарину, нарезая на тонкие ломтики филе большого жирного лосося.

— Помощь нужна? — в помещение ввалился высокий парень — не старше самого Хаято — с двумя горками грязной посуды в руках.

— Такеши, оставь посуду. Лучше давай, кто быстрее? — ответил мужчина с улыбкой. — Видишь, твой старик совсем из сил выбился.

— Сегодня много посетителей, — кивнул Такеши и добавил со смехом: — Старик.

Сгрузив посуду в мойку, он быстро повязал фартук и взял в руки нож:

— Ну что, приступим?

Хаято раздраженно цокнул языком и подтянул колени к груди, устраиваясь удобнее — судя по всему, ждать придется долго. Сил на то, чтобы уйти, все равно не осталось, зато можно было немного подремать. Однако уже через минуту Хаято забыл о сне: ножи взлетали в воздух и опускались на разделочные доски с такой скоростью, что если бы не нюх, который еще никогда его не подводил, Хаято решил бы, что ими орудуют сверхъестественные существа, а не обычные люди. Закончив с нарезкой, они принялись заворачивать кусочки рыбы в рулеты из риса и водорослей. Хаято покачал головой — на Востоке жил странный народ, нет чтобы съесть просто так.

— И не стыдно старику проигрывать? — усмехнулся мужчина, отложив нож в сторону. Выглядел он весьма довольным собой.

— И не стыдно строить из себя старика? — парировал Такеши, все еще возившийся со своей частью рулетов.

— Ты неправильно держишь нож, поэтому и рука устает быстро, — тот подошел и поправил его пальцы на рукоятке. — Чувствуешь?

— Ага, — Такеши обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся. Мужчина отзеркалил его улыбку. — Однажды я обгоню тебя, отец.

— Обязательно! Лет через двадцать…

— Мечтай!

Они рассмеялись, и Хаято отвернулся. Пусть он и был невольным свидетелем, но почувствовал себя так неловко, словно вторгся во что-то слишком личное. А еще трудно было удержаться от соблазна представить, как собственный отец учил бы его пользоваться ножом… От невеселых мыслей отвлек громкий возглас:

— Ямамото-сама, Хирасава-сан желает произнести тост в вашу честь и поблагодарить за угощение, — на кухню ввалился еще один парень, по виду ровесник Такеши, но вряд ли этот низкорослый толстяк приходился ему родственником.

— Уже иду, спасибо, Ито-кун. Такеши, заканчивай здесь и догоняй.

Такеши разрезал оставшиеся рулеты на дольки и, разложив немного по тарелкам, отправился в зал ресторана. Хаято встрепенулся и черной тенью стек по каменной стене. Неизвестно, надолго ли все ушли, так что действовать придется быстро. Проскользнув на кухню, Хаято огляделся. На подоконнике лежал пухлый потрепанный журнал «Вестник Намимори». Такие ежемесячники издавались во всех крупных городах королевства — хотя Намимори не показался Хаято таким уж большим, но в темноте легко было ошибиться, — и состояли наполовину из местных новостей, а вот оставшаяся половина, одинаковая во всех журналах, интересовала Хаято куда больше. Он быстро нашел раздел «Непознанное» и разочарованно вздохнул: статью о големах он уже читал, значит, придется ждать следующего выпуска.

Зато с едой повезло больше. Отобрав несколько не слишком крупных рыбин — все же не хотелось слишком наглеть — Хаято завернул их в газету и закинул в видавший виды рюкзак. Закинув его за спину, он уже собрался уходить, но на пороге почему-то обернулся. Хаято читал о суши, но никогда не пробовал. Ничего ведь не случится, если он возьмет одну штуку, Такеши с отцом наделали целую гору, они даже не заметят пропажи. Хаято подошел к столу и ловким движением отправил в рот лежавшее с краю суши с тунцом. И даже зажмурился от удовольствия — так вкусно оказалось. Теперь он был обязан попробовать суши с угрем и лососем, а еще со странной мелкой икрой… Опомнился Хаято, когда умял добрую треть. Щекам тут же стало горячо от нахлынувшего стыда. Будь у него деньги, он расплатился бы за еду, но, если оставить свои жалкие гроши, это могут счесть оскорблением. Сёдзи зашуршали, открываясь, и Хаято метнулся к выходу. За спиной послышался возмущенный возглас, но он уже вскарабкался по стене и, спрыгнув, припустил к лесу. Кажется, за ним никто не погнался, но после еды сил значительно прибавилось, так что пробежка была только в радость. Украденной рыбы должно было хватить на день-два, а там и до спада луны рукой подать. Жизнь налаживалась.

***  
Вернуться в «Таке-суши» Хаято смог только спустя две недели. В этот раз его уже не гнал бездумно голод, просто хотелось снова попробовать необычной восточной еды. Почти у самого входа Хаято нерешительно остановился — деньги у него были, вот только захотят ли его обслуживать? Это в порту, где он устроился грузчиком, никому не было дела до странного парня, с легкостью переставлявшего ящики, которые с трудом поднимали двое взрослых мужчин, и даже в помещении не снимавшего кепку с перчатками. А в таком заведении он наверняка не останется незамеченным. Хаято не боялся, что его побьют: в отличие от его родных мест, в Намимори жили мирные люди, но они умели порой презрительным взглядом задеть посильнее, чем кулаком. Пока он размышлял, стоит ли соваться в ресторан, мимо прошла пожилая пара в нарядных одеждах. Женщина неодобрительно поджала губы, а мужчина даже шаг в сторону сделал, лишь бы не коснуться Хаято невзначай. Хаято опустил глаза на штопаную толстовку и потертые штаны — нет, рады ему точно не будут — и медленно побрел назад.

Он честно собирался уйти, но в итоге почему-то оказался на уже знакомом заборе. Старик Ямамото — хотя какой из него старик, просто дурацкое слово пристало намертво — снова лепил суши, насвистывая что-то под нос, толстяк Ито молча мыл посуду, то и дело прерываясь и тяжело вздыхая. Скучно. Хаято зевнул. Нужно было уходить. Он уже собирался спрыгнуть, когда на кухню вошел Такеши.

— Отдохни, Ито, дальше я сам, — широко улыбнулся он.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот и смылся с неожиданной для его размеров скоростью. Ну и работничек! Надо гнать такого в шею.

— Ты долго сегодня, Такеши, — сказал старик. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, я проводил Мичико до дома, как обычно, передал суши ее бабушке, а на обратном пути немного прогулялся.

— Мичико-тян стала настоящей красавицей, правда? Все мужчины засматриваются на нее, когда она приходит.

— Да, наверное, — пожал плечами Такеши. — Я не думал об этом, если честно.

— Вот как? А стоило бы. Мне кажется, ты ей нравишься.

Такеши натянуто рассмеялся и запустил мыльную руку в волосы, даже не заметив этого.

— Что-то все же случилось, правда? — спросил старик, даже не обернувшись.

— Вообще-то она сегодня призналась мне, — выпалил тот. — Ну, что я ей нравлюсь.

— А ты что?

— А я извинился и отказал ей.

Хаято закатил глаза. Такие красавчики, как этот Такеши, всегда пользовались популярностью у девчонок, и чем неприступней выглядели, тем больше глупых куриц на них вешалось. Эта Мичико была просто одной из многих.

— У нас же нет ничего общего! — помолчав, добавил Такеши. — Нам не о чем говорить. Я как-то рассказывал о бейсболе, а Мичико зевала украдкой. Она ходит на матчи, как и другие девочки, но даже правил не знает.

— Бейсбол — не женское дело, — улыбнулся старик. — С девушками можно пообщаться и на другие темы.

— Но с кем еще делиться тем, что мне интересно, если не с близким человеком? Ты же сам говорил, что мама была твоим лучшим другом.

Надо же! Такеши вовсе не был таким идиотом, каким показался с первого взгляда. А из-за раздражающе жизнерадостной улыбки во все тридцать два и не поймешь так сразу.

— Значит, Мичико-тян не та, кто тебе нужен. Когда встретишь правильного человека, ты это поймешь, — старик отложил нож в сторону. — Я пойду в зал, а ты заканчивай поскорей и тоже приходи, Ито-куну наверняка пригодится помощь.

Хаято мог бы рассказать, что пригодится Ито-куну — меньше набивать пузо и усердней работать — но, к сожалению, его никто не спрашивал. Все, что он мог делать — наблюдать издалека. Он и наблюдал, как Такеши играючи разделался с горой грязных мисок и тут же умчался дальше. Хаято потянулся, спрыгнул на траву и, прокравшись на кухню, прислушался. Из зала ресторана доносились разговоры и негромкий смех; несколько минут в запасе у Хаято наверняка было. Чтобы найти суши, даже нюх напрягать не пришлось — рыбный запах и так сводил с ума, даже сейчас, когда Хаято более-менее мог себя контролировать. Первым делом он положил на видном месте деньги: старик Ямамото и его сын были хорошими людьми, работящими, у таких воровать Хаято стыдился. А затем стащил перчатки и набросился на еду, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия. Он так увлекся, что едва не прозевал возвращение Такеши, но все же успел выскочить на улицу до того, как тот вошел. И только перемахнув через забор, сообразил, что забыл на столе перчатки. Их было жаль, почти новые же. В следующий раз лучше сразу забирать суши с собой. Хаято и сам не понял, когда решил вернуться сюда снова, но мысль ему определенно понравилась.

***  
С самого начала все пошло не так. По субботним вечерам в «Таке-суши» было не протолкнуться, и Такеши с отцом трудились не покладая рук. Но сегодня кухня пустовала вот уже полчаса. Хаято поежился — ветер с моря был пронизывающим, ужасно хотелось курить, и сидеть в засаде становилось все сложнее. Он давно мог забрать суши — благо огромное блюдо с ними стояло на обычном месте, — оставить взамен деньги и уйти. Для привычного ритуала не хватало того, что манило не меньше запаха рыбы — очередной картинки из чужой жизни. Друзьями в Намимори Хаято не обзавелся, как, впрочем, и во всех предыдущих местах, где задерживался на какое-то время, а об этих людях успел столько всего выяснить, что можно было притвориться, будто это старые знакомые. И пусть даже они знать его не знают, подумаешь!

Когда от холода застучали зубы, Хаято понял, что ждать больше нет смысла. От долгого сидения ноги затекли, и, спускаясь, он едва не свалился на землю. Увидел бы кто из сородичей, не избежать позора. Но они остались слишком далеко, так что можно было не волноваться об этом. Хаято вошел в кухню, достал из кармана деньги, но только положил их на стол, как за спиной раздался шорох.

— Попался!

Хаято резко развернулся — черный ход преграждал Такеши, сияя, словно получил гору подарков на день рождения. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а в сжатые ладони впились когти — Хаято так и не научился подавлять свои инстинкты, которые сейчас вопили: «Беги!». С Такеши он бы справился, даром что тот выше и шире в плечах, но не хотелось случайно покалечить его: у людей царапины заживали очень долго и болезненно. Хаято бросился к двери в зал ресторана и чуть не врезался в старика.

— Ты все-таки пришел, — казалось, тот совершенно не удивился. — Я был уверен, что наша уловка не сработает.

Хаято попятился, а затем перемахнул через стол и забился в угол: если уж будут бить, то хоть не по спине.

— Эй, мы ничего тебе не сделаем, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Такеши, верно прочитав его мысли, и даже руки поднял вверх. — Просто хотели познакомиться с самым щедрым нашим клиентом.

— Это что еще значит? — буркнул Хаято, внимательно следя, чтобы никто не попытался к нему приблизиться.

— Ты всегда оставляешь больше денег, чем нужно.

— И что с того? Не меньше же! — с вызовом ответил Хаято. На самом деле, он просто не знал, сколько стоят суши. А что переплачивал — не велика беда, денег было не жаль.

— Ты ведь в порту работаешь, грузчиком, — сказал вдруг старик. — Я иногда встречаю тебя, когда забираю рыбу.

Хаято ошарашенно кивнул. Он тоже видел старика издалека, но и подумать не мог, что тот заметит его.

— Ты не похож на богача, который может сорить деньгами.

— Мои деньги, что хочу, то и делаю, — огрызнулся Хаято и покраснел. Ему бы по-хорошему извиниться, а не гадости говорить. Вот только извиняться он не слишком-то умел. 

— Меня зовут Ямамото Цуеши, а это мой сын Такеши. А тебя?

— Гокудера Хаято.

— Я бы выпил чаю, — повернулся старик к сыну.

Тот кивнул и пошел ставить чайник. Проход был свободен. Хаято ждал, пока Такеши отойдет достаточно далеко, чтобы тот не успел его задержать. Но следующие слова старика пригвоздили его к месту.

— Присоединишься к нам, Хаято?

— Почему? — вырвалось у него. — Ведь я без приглашения пробрался в ваш дом!

— Но ничего не украл, — возразил Такеши с улыбкой. — Ну же, оставайся. Или все еще не веришь нам?

Хаято медленно подошел к столу и опустился на деревянную скамью напротив старика. Такеши расставил чашки, уселся рядом и кивнул на блюдо с суши:

— Угощайся.

Хаято посмотрел на руки. Есть в перчатках невежливо, а если снять, его когти сразу заметят. И еще неизвестно, будут ли хозяева такими любезными после этого.

— Я с собой возьму, — наконец нашелся он. — Если вы не против.

— Конечно нет. Мы же для тебя их приготовили, — тепло улыбнулся старик. — Скажи, Хаято, почему ты не приходишь в ресторан, как все?

— Да кто пустит оборванца? — горько усмехнулся он.

— Отец никого не выгнал бы из-за такой ерунды! — кажется, Такеши всерьез обиделся.

— А из-за такой? — спросил Хаято, сняв кепку.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул тот и, конечно же, потянулся к уху.

— Полегче! — Хаято ударил его по руке и закатил глаза. — Ну почему все сразу лезут их лапать?

— Они пушистые, твои уши… — смутился Такеши. — Прости.

— Так ты, выходит, оборотень? — похоже, старика ничем нельзя было прошибить.

— Кот-оборотень.

— Так вот почему Ури перед твоим приходом всегда прячется!

— Ури?

— Кошка, она к нам частенько забегает поесть рыбки, — улыбнулся Такеши. — Благодаря Ури я узнал, когда тебя ждать.

— Кошки всегда мне подчиняются. За то и не любят, — фыркнул Хаято.

Без кепки он слышал гораздо лучше, поэтому топот толстяка Ито распознал издалека и успел натянуть капюшон толстовки до того, как дверь распахнулась.

— Ямамото-сама!.. — Ито с интересом уставился на Хаято и, кажется, даже позабыл, что хотел сказать.

— Уже иду, — старик со вздохом поставил чашку на стол и поднялся. — Такеши, ты справишься один?

— Я могу помочь, — сказал Хаято, прежде чем успел себя остановить.

Такеши отказываться не стал, выдал ему колпак и фартук и отправил мыть посуду. Все время, пока Хаято тщательно выскабливал миски, он чувствовал, как Такеши пялится ему в спину.

— Ну что еще? — не выдержав, обернулся он.

— Ничего, — Такеши быстро отвел глаза.

— Не умеешь ты врать, — хмыкнул Хаято и стащил колпак. — Ладно, потрогай уже, только недолго. И не наглей, а то врежу.

Такеши широко улыбнулся — большой ребенок, право слово — и, отложив нож в сторону, быстро подошел. Щекотно обвел пальцем ухо, легонько сжал кончик и рассмеялся:

— Ты дергаешь ушами, прямо как Ури!

— Потому что я кот-оборотень, умник!

Такеши не ответил, просто продолжил исследовать пальцами его ухо, погладил по шерсти, и Хаято едва сдержался, чтобы не заурчать.

— Эй, я же сказал не наглеть! — он оттолкнул Такеши. — Сейчас оттаскаю тебя за уши, будешь знать!

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, я больше не буду. — Казалось, Такеши вообще ничем нельзя было вывести из равновесия. — А хвост у тебя тоже есть?

— Не нарывайся, — прорычал Хаято и вернулся к грязной посуде.

Такеши послушался и больше к этой теме не возвращался, зато в перерывах между работой успел накормить Хаято так, что даже пришлось ослабить ремень. А на сытый желудок и настроение улучшилось. Закончили они за полночь, Хаято буквально валился с ног и даже почти был готов пересмотреть отношение к Ито.

— Поздно уже, оставайся на ночь, Хаято, — сказал старик Ямамото, когда они наконец смогли вернуться к давно остывшему чаю.

— Я в темноте хорошо вижу, доберусь, — пожал плечами Хаято. Жилая часть «Таке-суши» наверняка была совсем крохотной, а стеснять хозяев не хотелось.

— Не переживай, у нас хватит места, и до порта рукой подать.

— У меня выходной завтра.

— Тогда тем более оставайся, — сказал Такеши. — Завтра ярмарка открывается, сходим вместе. Я постелю тебе гостевой футон.

И Хаято остался.

***  
Ярмарку они, разумеется, проспали: когда спустились вниз, выяснилось, что старик Ямамото уехал один. Впрочем, Такеши не расстроился, лишь бросил беспечно «Да она целую неделю длиться будет, успеем еще» и занялся завтраком. Хаято тем временем вышел на крыльцо — нестерпимо хотелось курить. Сделав первую затяжку, он прикрыл глаза, но не успел как следует насладиться тихим безветренным утром, когда услышал противное треньканье. Хаято хмуро посмотрел на мальчишку, проезжающего мимо ресторана на велорикше.

— Газеты для Ямамото-сама! — бодро выкрикнул тот и кинул пачку, перевязанную пеньковой веревкой, прямо Хаято в лоб.

Хаято, разумеется, ее поймал, однако сигарету выронил. Соблазн запустить наглому мальчишке этой же пачкой по макушке пришлось побороть — все же за прессу платил старик Ямамото. Хаято затушил тлеющую сигарету носком ботинка, прикурил новую и, усевшись на теплом деревянном пороге, развязал веревку. Среди газет обнаружился свежий выпуск «Вестника Намимори». Хаято отложил остальные газеты в сторону и открыл интересующий раздел. Он любил читать обо всем необычном. Может, потому что и сам под понятие «обычный» не подходил — и не человек, и не оборотень, так, недоразумение какое-то. А может, потому что с детства был любознательным. Но сейчас им двигало не любопытство. Сейчас он искал статью определенного автора. У Десятого — так подписывался этот автор: ни имени, ни фамилии, просто Десятый — была своя колонка в «Вестнике», но Хаято всякий раз подспудно боялся, что не обнаружит очередную статью на привычном месте. Однако страх, как всегда, оказался напрасным. В новой статье рассказывалось о жертвах опытов, которые проводил над людьми один сумасшедший ученый с целью создать идеальных солдат. Наверное, для непосвященных эти статьи выглядели как сказки, но Хаято верил — загадочный Десятый пишет о том, что видел собственными глазами, слишком уж много было в его рассказах подробностей, которые выдумать тот просто не смог бы. Вытащив из кармана огрызок карандаша, Хаято принялся подчеркивать все места в статье, которые смогли бы послужить зацепкой для его расследования, и так увлекся, что забыл не только о сигарете, но и о завтраке. И вспомнил, только когда Такеши вышел вышел его искать.

— Я уж думал, ты сбежал, — рассмеялся тот, но на лице было заметно облегчение.

— Просто зачитался, — Хаято захлопнул журнал и встал. С кухни вкусно пахло, а поиски могли и подождать. — Идем есть.

Когда вернулся старик Ямамото, они заканчивали уборку в зале ресторана. Вообще-то Такеши ни о чем не просил, а Хаято не должен был был заниматься еще и этим, но почему-то все равно остался и помог.

— Не хочешь работать у нас, Хаято? — с порога спросил старик. — Вы с Такеши так быстро и хорошо справляетесь вместе. Если бы у него был такой напарник, он смог бы больше внимания уделять учебе.

— Да ладно тебе, отец, не так уж я и плох, — рассмеялся Такеши, но все же покраснел.

— А как же Ито? — спросил Хаято.

— Ито-кун придет сегодня в последний раз, работа в ресторане тяжела для него.

— Я не могу работать несколько дней до и после полнолуния, и в это время мне нужно очень много есть, — покачал головой Хаято. — А еще мне нельзя выходить к клиентам, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Меня все устраивает, — улыбнулся старик. — Ты согласен?

Хаято понимал, что ему не найти лучшей работы, где бы его приняли таким какой есть. Однако прежде ему не доводилось привязываться, ни к людям, ни к местам, а у «Таке-суши» и его обитателей были все шансы изменить это. Однажды ему придется уйти, не станут ли они якорем, удерживающим его на пути к главной цели? И все же рискнуть очень хотелось. Поэтому Хаято сглотнул ком в горле и кивнул.

***  
Такеши вот уже полчаса сидел над учебником по алгебре. Его полные вселенской скорби вздохи совершенно не давали сосредоточиться на легенде о кицунэ. Наконец Хаято раздраженно захлопнул книгу и поднялся со своего футона.

— Что там у тебя такое?

— Я ничего не понимаю, — выдохнул Такеши, уткнувшись лбом в крышку стола. — А завтра тест.

— Ты совсем тупой, что ли? — поинтересовался Хаято, листая учебник. — Это же элементарно.

— Легко тебе говорить, ты в школу не ходишь!

— Мне нечего делать в школе, я не узнаю там ничего нового, — пожал плечами Хаято и, скинув на пол бейсбольную форму с соседнего стула, уселся на него рядом с Такеши. — Ладно, только потому что я больше не могу слушать твои стоны… Учти, повторять дважды я не буду.

— Что ты?.. — удивленно пробормотал Такеши, когда Хаято раскрыл его тетрадь и начал писать формулы.

— А на что похоже? Покажу, как решать такие задачи. Если еще один тест завалишь, твой отец запретит тебе помогать в ресторане, и мне придется работать одному.

— Спасибо, Хаято, ты настоящий друг!

— При чем тут дружба? Сказал же, я о своей выгоде думаю, — буркнул Хаято.

— Да-да, конечно, о своей выгоде, — с улыбкой закивал Такеши. 

— Смотри в учебник лучше.

— Как скажешь.

Такеши разобрался на удивление быстро — значит, не все мозги отбил в бейсболе, прокомментировал его успехи Хаято — и тест сдал с хорошими баллами. А на следующий вечер пришел с учебником по химии. Хаято наотрез отказался возиться еще и с этим, даже выбросил учебник в окно, но закончили они все равно превращением схем реакций в химические уравнения. Так они стали заниматься вместе каждый день.

***  
Хаято отставил метлу в сторону и развалился на скамье. Ури словно ждала этого момента и сразу запрыгнула ему на живот.

— Наглая тварь, — сказал Хаято, даже не пытаясь ее прогнать.

Кошка зашипела и выпустила когти.

— Да не трогаю я тебя, не возмущайся, — фыркнул он.

Ури сердито зыркнула и свернулась клубком. Одно время она не появлялась в «Таке-суши», но потом, очевидно, любовь к рыбе пересилила нелюбовь к оборотню, и она снова стала захаживать в гости. Сперва только царапалась, а потом осмелела настолько, что начала требовать внимания и ласки. И, в отличие от других кошек, совершенно не слушалась Хаято. Наверное, тем и нравилась ему.

— Что ты там говорил о том, что кошки тебя не любят? — Такеши зашел на кухню и сбросил тяжелый рюкзак на пол. — Ури здесь чуть ли не поселилась.

— Передо мной невозможно устоять, — усмехнулся Хаято. — Как школа?

— Нормально, только… — Такеши замялся, делая вид, что усиленно ищет что-то в холодильнике, хотя его любимый сок стоял на самом видном месте.

— Ну что еще? Надеюсь, ты ничего больше не завалил?

— Нет-нет, у меня все хорошо с оценками. Просто моему другу очень нужна помощь, иначе его исключат. Ты не мог бы?..

— С какой это радости я должен помогать всем? — Хаято резко сел и тут же заорал от боли — Ури вцепилась в него когтями, чтобы не свалиться.

Такеши выронил пачку сока и подскочил к нему.

— Прости-прости, это все из-за меня, — залепетал он, дрожащими руками расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Хаято.

— Ты что делаешь? — Хаято перехватил его запястье.

— У тебя кровь, надо же обработать!

— Ерунда, само заживет, — он попытался отмахнуться, но Такеши не обратил на это внимания. — Как хочешь.

Живот украшали восемь кривых, кровоточащих царапин — зрелище не для слабонервных. На самом деле страшного ничего не было, но вряд ли бы Хаято удалось объяснить это побледневшему Такеши. Тот заставил его улечься обратно на скамью и убежал за лекарствами в ванную. Ури тут же вылезла из-под стола, осторожно взобралась на Хаято и лизнула одну из ранок.

— Ты не виновата, — сказал Хаято. — Я сам дурак.

Ури согласно мурлыкнула и продолжила вылизывать его раны. Хаято закрыл глаза и заметил, что Такеши вернулся, только услышав его потрясенный вдох.

— Но как?.. — пробормотал тот. — Ведь я же сам видел, столько крови…

— Ты забываешь, что я оборотень, — Хаято удовлетворенно оглядел свой живот: царапины уже начали затягиваться корочкой. — Способность к регенерации у нас в десятки раз выше, чем у людей. А с помощью Ури получилось даже быстрее, чем обычно.

— Ага, — завороженно кивнул Такеши и осторожно проследил пальцами путь одной из царапин.

Когда он наконец отнял руку, Хаято безотчетно потянулся за ней. А сообразив, что делает, разозлился. Он не любил прикосновения других людей, но с Такеши все было с точностью до наоборот, от его ладоней по телу растекалось тепло и возникало приятное ощущение, которому Хаято не мог найти определения, но от него хотелось мурлыкать. Собственные глупые кошачьи реакции бесили, вот только поделать с ними он ничего не мог. К счастью, Такеши этого не замечал.

— Видишь, все в порядке, — Хаято застегнул рубашку. — О чем мы говорили?

— Мой друг… Пожалуйста, Хаято, помоги, Цуна — мой лучший друг, я бы не стал просить, если бы это было неважно.

Это «лучший» неожиданно неприятно резануло по ушам, хотя чему тут удивляться. Такеши, в отличие от него, был общительным, веселым и нормальным — конечно, у него была целая куча друзей и приятелей. Ожидать, что лучшим окажется сам Хаято, было бы глупо, он ведь всегда отнекивался, когда Такеши заговаривал о дружбе.

— Надеюсь, твой лучший друг не такой тупой, как ты, — буркнул Хаято и сбежал, прежде чем Такеши смог наброситься на него с объятиями.

Хаято ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде Такеши — красавчика-спортсмена из школьной бейсбольной команды, популярного у девчонок — поэтому Савада Цунаеши поставил его в тупик. Невысокий, тощий, с растрепанными рыжими волосами, он выглядел даже младше своего возраста и уж точно не тянул на покорителя женских сердец.

— Что-то не так, Гокудера-кун? — вежливо поинтересовался он, и Хаято понял, что пялится.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил он, указав на стул. — Так с какими предметами у тебя трудности?

— Со всеми, — нервно рассмеялся Цуна.

— Он часто болеет и уезжает на лечение, поэтому пропускает много занятий, — вставил Такеши.

— Разберемся. Если уж я тебя поднатаскал… — хмыкнул Хаято, открыв первый попавшийся под руку учебник.

Однако Цуна оказался крепким орешком. Хаято злился, орал, даже пару раз выгонял из комнаты Такеши, который пытался его успокоить, а толку все равно было чуть.

— Прости, Гокудера-кун, я зря отнял твое время, — виновато произнес Цуна. — Нельзя за неделю выучить курс учебного года, особенно, когда не хватаешь звезд с неба.

— Завтра приходи, — мрачно ответил Хаято. — Еще посмотрим, кто кого.

— Я же говорил, что он классный, — сказал Такеши Цуне и улыбнулся.

— И очень умный, — добавил тот. — Тебе бы в столичном университете учиться надо.

— Не надо, — отрезал Хаято. — Мне и здесь неплохо.

— Но ты достоин большего! А если переживаешь из-за своих… особенностей, то не стоит.

Хаято бросил взгляд в зеркало у двери — кепка была на месте, хвост из штанов тоже не выбился.

— Зачем ты рассказал ему? — накинулся он на Такеши. — Я же просил!

— Он не рассказывал, — быстро ответил Цуна и перевернул учебник. На обложке виднелись следы когтей. — Ты не держишь себя в руках, когда нервничаешь.

— Вот поэтому мне и нельзя ни в какие университеты, — устало сказал Хаято и отвернулся к окну. — На сегодня все. Уходи.

— Цуна никому не разболтает, не волнуйся.

— Знаю. Ты тоже уходи, Такеши.

Такеши даже не стал возмущаться, что его выставляют из собственной комнаты, только сказал тихо «Пойдем, Цуна». Когда за ними бесшумно закрылась дверь, Хаято несколько раз стукнул кулаком по стене, но бессильная злость не отпускала. Как бы он ни старался, никогда не стать ему нормальным.

***  
— …Незу-сенсея аж от злости перекосило, когда директор сказал, что Цуну не за что исключать, — рассмеялся Такеши. — И все благодаря тебе!

— Меньше болтай, а то выдохнешься, — Хаято всегда терялся, когда тот его хвалил. — Скоро начнется подъем в гору.

Такеши замолчал, и они, не сговариваясь, закрутили педали быстрее. Хаято не был в своем убежище уже больше трех недель, с того самого дня, как остался в «Таке-суши» — благо, ценных вещей у него было немного, и все они легко умещались в неизменном рюкзаке. Но сейчас приближалось очередное полнолуние, а подвергать Такеши с отцом опасности Хаято не хотел, поэтому решил переждать в лесу, где в свое время нашел и обустроил не слишком большую, но сухую и теплую нору. Такеши вызвался помочь ему оттащить туда запас еды и сигарет, поэтому они доверху нагрузили два велосипеда — старик Ямамото не пожалел рыбы, хотя Хаято уверял, что ему столько не нужно, — и отправились в путь.

— Тебе точно хватит? — обеспокоенно спросил Такеши, когда они сложили все в дальнем углу норы.

— Я обходился гораздо меньшим, так что хватит, — рассмеялся Хаято и посмотрел на заходящее солнце. — Тебе пора.

— Если хочешь, я привезу еще через пару дней…

— Не вздумай! — резко ответил он. — Не суйся сюда, придурок, я могу тебя ранить или даже убить! Так что сиди дома и жди, пока я вернусь.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Такеши беспечно махнул рукой, и Хаято схватил его за ворот футболки. — Да понял я, не сердись!

— Дай слово.

— А что мне за это будет? — улыбнулся вдруг тот.

— А что ты хочешь? — опешил Хаято.

Вместо ответа Такеши шагнул ближе, так что рука Хаято, все еще сжимавшая футболку, оказалась зажатой между их телами. А затем вцепился в его плечи и поцеловал. Хаято удивленно выдохнул, собираясь поинтересоваться, какого черта тот творит, но губы у Такеши были такие мягкие, а поцелуи даже приятнее, чем прикосновения, и хотелось только одного — растянуть эти ощущения подольше. Хаято прижал его к стене, не обращая внимания на мелкие камешки и комья земли, посыпавшиеся сверху, и поцеловал уже сам. Такеши, стащив с него капюшон толстовки, беспорядочно гладил лицо, волосы, уши… Забыв о стыде, Хаято сам подставлялся под его руку.

— Ты урчишь, — изумленно пробормотал Такеши между поцелуями.

— А ты идиот! — Хаято отшатнулся. — Солнце почти село, ты уже должен подъезжать к дому.

— Но...

— Проваливай! — Хаято схватил его за шкирку и вытолкал на улицу.

Такеши, шатаясь и спотыкаясь, добрел до велосипеда.

— Не грохнись по дороге, — покачал головой Хаято.

— А ты возвращайся поскорее, — пробормотал тот с безумной улыбкой и наконец уехал.

Хаято смотрел ему вслед, прижимая ладонь к горящим губам. В голове было пусто-пусто, и сосредоточиться на мыслях о том, что произошло пару минут назад, никак не удавалось. Тем более, что грядущее полнолуние уже давало о себе знать: ноги противно дрожали, тело колотил озноб и жутко клонило в сон. Решив подумать обо всем позже, Хаято вернулся в нору, лег на футон и сразу отключился. 

***  
«Таке-суши» встретило Хаято тишиной. Судя по времени, старик Ямамото был на рынке, а Такеши в школе — Хаято еще не до конца пришел в себя после обращения и никак не мог сообразить, какой сегодня день недели. Впрочем, это не имело значения, сейчас все его мысли были заняты тем, как поскорее помыться. Однако, увидев лежащий на столе новый выпуск «Вестника Намимори», Хаято сразу позабыл о горячей ванне, сытном обеде, да и вообще обо всем. Сунув журнал под мышку, он поднялся в комнату, которую делил с Такеши. Пошарил по своей полке в шкафу, где хранил блокнот с результатами расследования. На месте его не оказалось. Хаято перевернул содержимое полки вверх дном, вытряхнул все, что было в его рюкзаке, даже под футоном поискал. И только когда в изнеможении опустился на стул, размышляя, с чего продолжить поиски, увидел свой блокнот. Прямо посреди стола.

— Какого черта?.. — Хаято быстро перелистнул страницы: все было на месте.

— Ты вернулся! — Такеши налетел, словно цунами, обнял крепко и рассмеялся. — Я скучал.

— А я требую объяснений, — Хаято сунул ему под нос блокнот, и хватка тут же разжалась. — Зачем ты рылся в моих вещах?

— Я не рылся! — возмутился Такеши. — Я просто собирал вещи в стирку, заодно несколько твоих футболок и штанов прихватил. А он упал на пол. Случайно!

— Значит, нужно было положить его на место.

— Я сначала положил, но потом мне стало интересно, что это за странные значки и символы, и я решил у тебя спросить. Поэтому и оставил его на виду, чтобы не забыть, — пояснил тот и добавил расстроенно, заглянув в лицо Хаято. — Но ты ведь не скажешь, да?..

Хаято вскинул бровь и внимательно посмотрел на него — неужели не померещилось, и Такеши действительно обиделся?

— Ты такой скрытный, Хаято, сплошные секреты. Неужели совсем не доверяешь мне? Ведь я не чужой тебе.

— Я с детства привык никому не доверять, — он пожал плечами. — Трудно измениться вот так сразу.

— Может, начать с малого? — Такеши взял его за руку и усадил рядом с собой на футон. — Что это за символы?

— Джи-код. Я его придумал, чтобы никто не смог прочитать мои записи.

— Сам? — присвистнул Такеши. — Вот это да!

— Да ничего особенного, его не мешало бы доработать, но пока и так сгодится, — отмахнулся Хаято.

— А для чего он тебе понадобился? Что такого важного в этом блокноте?

Хаято раскрыл журнал, который все это время так и носил под мышкой, на разделе «Непознанное» и ткнул пальцем в новую статью Десятого.

— Я ищу его.

— Кого ты ищешь? Цучиноко?

— Да нет же, умник! Десятого!

Такеши все еще смотрел недоуменно, Хаято сделал глубокий вдох и принялся рассказывать.

— Почти два года назад я прочитал первую статью Десятого. Потом вторую, третью… Многие думают, это выдумки, но я верю, что он пишет правду. В столичной редакции «Вестника» я ничего не добился, мне отказались сообщить его имя. Тогда я стал анализировать, как он в своих работах описывает местность, какие растения упоминает, какую погоду, еду, да все, что могло бы намекнуть, откуда он родом. Так я и попал в Намимори. Я не знаю наверняка, живет ли он тут или в городе по соседству, но пока у меня нет новых зацепок.

— И ты нашел его по описаниям в статьях? — глаза Такеши расширились так забавно, что Хаято едва не рассмеялся.

— Пока не нашел.

— А зачем он тебе?

— Те, о ком он пишет… Многие называют их монстрами, но Десятый… Десятый не считает их опасными, наоборот, верит, что они могут мирно сосуществовать с людьми. У него была статья о котах-оборотнях, и я решил, раз он столько знает о них… о нас… возможно, он сумеет мне помочь.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — вскинулся Такеши. — Я помогу тебе! Только скажи, что делать надо.

— Если бы ты мог мне помочь, я бы давно тебя попросил, — покачал головой Хаято. — Дело в том, что я нечистокровный оборотень, поэтому даже в людском обличье не могу избавиться от ушей и хвоста, а еще не умею контролировать свои инстинкты. Из-за этого меня часто дразнили в детстве, а собственный отец даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Ведь он глава влиятельного клана, а его единственный сын оказался вот таким бракованным…

— Не говори так, ты вовсе не бракованный! — Такеши подскочил на ноги и заходил по комнате, размахивая руками. — Ты добрый, трудолюбивый и очень умный. А если твоему отцу этого мало, он просто дурак!

— Я ищу Десятого не ради отца, из дома я сбежал еще в восемь лет, но мне самому хотелось бы спокойно жить среди людей, не выдавая себя тем, кто ненавидит оборотней, и не рискуя причинить кому-то вред.

— Если бы ты рассказал мне раньше, я бы вас познакомил честь по чести, но ты молчал, поэтому я…

— Ты знаешь Десятого?!

— Ну да, знаю. Пойдем, — Такеши схватил его за руку и потащил к двери. — Он должен быть дома.

— Десятый… Неужели я наконец его увижу? — пробормотал Хаято.

— Ага, — Такеши широко улыбнулся.

Они свернули к району, где Хаято бывал всего раз или два. Сплошные дома и ничего интересного. Наконец Такеши остановился у аккуратного двухэтажного здания и громко постучал в дверь. Затем еще раз. И еще. Наконец та открылась. На пороге стоял Цуна, взъерошенный и заспанный.

— Ямамото? Гокудера-кун? А что вы тут делаете? — пробормотал он, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить волосы. — То есть проходите! Онигири будете? Мама только вчера вечером приготовила.

— Десятый живет здесь? — удивился Хаято.

— Мало того, Десятый прямо сейчас стоит перед тобой, — ответил Такеши.

— Не может быть…

— Ну почему никто сразу не верит? — рассмеялся Цуна и распахнул дверь шире. — Проходите же! В ногах правды нет.

Они сидели на кухне и пили жасминовый чай. Точнее пили Такеши с Цуной, Хаято больше жадно слушал.

— …Я потому и учусь так плохо, что постоянно в разъездах, — рассказывал Цуна. — Мама сначала возмущалась, но я ведь охотник на монстров в десятом поколении, и отец завещал мне продолжить его дело, так что она молчит.

— Поэтому и Десятый?

— Ага. Я пытался избежать лишней шумихи, но и брать чужое имя тоже не хотелось, вот и остановился на такой полуправде, — улыбнулся Цуна. — А теперь объясни, чего ты хочешь, Гокудера-кун? Зачем так упорно искал меня?

— Я хочу стать нормальным. Научиться оборачиваться до конца. Ты столько знаешь о таких, как я, сможешь меня научить?

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

— А мне нравятся уши и хвост, — вставил Такеши и, смеясь, увернулся от подзатыльника. — Ты с ними такой милый.

— Я тебе покажу милого, — мрачно пообещал Хаято.

— Не ссорьтесь, — покачал головой Цуна. — Давайте лучше есть.

***  
— …Плохо себя чувствуешь? Хаято?

Хаято вздрогнул и посмотрел на старика Ямамото.

— Простите, задумался, — пробормотал он и продолжил подметать.

— Иди лучше отдохни, ты неважно выглядишь, — покачал головой тот и забрал у него метлу.

Хаято пытался спорить, но иногда старик Ямамото бывал редким упрямцем, так что проще было сдаться. Но только никакой отдых не помог бы Хаято отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. «Это все в твоей голове, Гокудера-кун, тебе нужно сначала разобраться в себе, тогда ты сможешь обрести контроль над своим телом». Слова Цуны будто эхом отдавались в ушах. Вот уже полмесяца они занимались по несколько часов каждый день, но никаких улучшений даже не намечалось. И сегодня Цуна наконец сказал, что сдается. Он был убежден, что Хаято — обыкновенный кот-оборотень, просто развивался медленнее остальных, а из-за отношения родственников решил, что не такой, как все, и теперь сам не дает себе возможности доказать обратное.

Хаято лежал на футоне, смотрел в потолок и злился. Ведь он пытался, много раз пытался научиться всему сам, перепробовал разные способы, и без толку. А сейчас Десятый, которого он упорно искал, на которого так надеялся, разрушил его последнюю надежду.

Хлопнула дверь. Такеши поставил бейсбольную биту в угол и стянул с себя футболку.

— Тренер нас сегодня просто загонял, — пожаловался он и рухнул на футон рядом с Хаято. — Ты заболел? Отец сказал, ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Не настолько плохо, — пробормотал Хаято, прижавшись к нему, и поцеловал. К счастью, с Такеши можно было отвлечься от любых мыслей.

Тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, перекатился, навалившись сверху, и Хаято чуть не застонал. Он хотел большего, чем простые поцелуи, они оба хотели, но Хаято решил, что сперва должен научиться управлять своими инстинктами. Однако желание накатывало волнами, приятным жаром отдавалось в низу живота, и остановиться было безумно трудно. Цуна сказал, что все в его руках, так может, пора проверить, правда ли это? 

Хаято обнял Такеши за шею, потерся пахом о его бедро.

— Давай сделаем это?

— Сейчас? — оторопел Такеши. — Но отец внизу…

— Сегодня вечером он играет с друзьями в сёги. Наверняка уже в дверях стоит. А даже если нет, мы не будем шуметь.

— Ага, конечно, ты не будешь шуметь, — хмыкнул Такеши и потерся носом о его шею.

— Ну если не хочешь… — с равнодушным видом протянул Хаято и попытался отвернуться.

— Я этого не говорил, — рассмеялся тот.

Хаято как раз сочинял язвительную реплику, когда Такеши поцеловал его, и стало не до разговоров. Даже не верилось, что наконец-то они пойдут дальше невинных обжиманий. Хаято заторопился, пытаясь одновременно сделать все: раздеться самому, стащить штаны с Такеши, потрогать того везде…

— Вот неугомонный, куда ты так спешишь?

— Сам как думаешь? — пробормотал Хаято ему в губы, поглаживая по шее. И еле удержался, чтобы не заорать, когда тот сжал его член. Зато Такеши вдруг закричал, и явно не от удовольствия. Хаято распахнул глаза. — Что… что случилось?

— Пусти, — Такеши дергался как припадочный, Хаято разжал руки, и тот, скатившись с него, схватился за шею. По футону медленно расползалось красное пятно.

Хаято перевел взгляд на свои окровавленные ладони и… когти.

— О нет! — он вскочил на ноги и заставил Такеши перевернуться на живот. Вся его шея была изодрана в клочья, из глубоких царапин хлестала кровь. — Лежи, не двигайся, я сейчас!

Кровь ему удалось остановить далеко не сразу. Руки тряслись, но Хаято старался думать только об оказании первой помощи, и больше ни о чем. Раны выглядели ужасно. Хаято смотрел на них, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Надо все убрать, пока отец не вернулся, — слабо произнес Такеши. — Но сначала сходи за Цуной. У него должно быть лекарство.

Хаято натянул чистую футболку и помчался выполнять поручение. Он едва мог связать слова в предложения, постоянно запинался, но Цуна его понял. Даже переодеваться не стал, только захватил небольшой саквояж и ринулся следом за Хаято в «Таке-суши».

***  
Хаято развесил одежду сушиться во дворе и вернулся в дом. В ресторане сегодня был выходной, и стояла непривычная тишина. Хаято все убрал, постирал, теперь можно было пойти к Такеши, который отдыхал в спальне отца. Но было стыдно. Цуна действительно принес мазь, благодаря которой раны перестали выглядеть так ужасно, как вначале, вот только у Хаято перед глазами по-прежнему стояли лужа крови и корчащийся от боли Такеши.

Дверь в комнату старика Ямамото была открыта. Приблизившись, Хаято услышал, как Цуна и Такеши о чем-то горячо спорят.

— Нельзя быть таким безрассудным, Ямамото!

— Цуна, ну хватит уже!

— Ты мог умереть сегодня!

— Я уже сказал тебе, это полностью моя вина. Хаято тут ни при чем!

Хаято сжал кулаки, и ногти больно впились в мякоть ладони. Если кто и был при чем, то только он, как бы ни выгораживал его Такеши.

— Я знаю, тебе нравится Гокудера-кун, и он отличный парень…

— Давай на этом и остановимся, Цуна.

— Нет. Отношения — это ответственность, а прежде чем он сможет отвечать за тебя, ему нужно разобраться с самим собой, поэтому…

Дальше Хаято слушать не стал и, ступая беззвучно, вернулся в кухню. Он сидел над безнадежно остывшим чаем, когда в приоткрытую дверь заглянул Цуна.

— Я ухожу, Гокудера-кун. Ямамото просил, чтобы ты к нему поднялся.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за все, Десятый.

— Не за что. Отдыхай, Гокудера-кун, сегодня был тяжелый день.

Такеши вел себя преувеличенно бодро, даже почти не морщился от боли, когда Хаято помогал ему улечься на футон.

— Все не так уж плохо, правда? — с надеждой спросил он, и Хаято смог только кивнуть. — Если отец заметит, свалим все на Ури. Скажем, расстроилась, что ей рыбы не досталось.

Хаято не стал говорить, что ни один человек в здравом уме не поверит в это.

— Ты не виноват, слышишь? — сонно пробормотал Такеши. — В следующий раз будет лучше.

Хаято закрыл лицо руками — ему было страшно даже подумать о следующем разе. Сегодня он мог убить Такеши. Чуть глубже царапина — и все, конец. От этой мысли липкий ужас расползался по телу, затмевал рассудок. Хаято бы не раздумывая отдал жизнь, чтобы защитить Такеши с отцом, но выходило, что главная угроза для них — он сам. А значит, именно ему и предстояло с этим разбираться. Убедившись, что Такеши крепко заснул, Хаято собрал свои вещи — они по-прежнему умещались в рюкзаке — захватил немного еды в дорогу и ушел. Он не знал, куда направляется, но был твердо уверен в одном — в Намимори ему возвращаться нельзя. Может быть, если он когда-нибудь научится управлять своими инстинктами… Однако надежда была слишком слабой, поэтому Хаято запретил себе мечтать. Теперь он снова был сам по себе. Как и всю жизнь до этого.

***  
Хаято медленно брел по ярко освещенной улице. Он провел в городе, название которого даже не потрудился запомнить, всего неделю, а уже ненавидел его. Шумные толпы, нескончаемый поток автомобилей, и в придачу — куча заводов, из-за которых дышать приходилось не воздухом, а сизым смогом. Хаято не планировал задерживаться здесь, но как назло закончились деньги, а на заводах хорошо платили — не каждому удавалось вынести такой тяжелый труд. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы и ждать, пока он сможет позволить себе убраться отсюда. Сейчас, когда Хаято больше не искал Десятого, он переезжал с места на место безо всякой цели и нигде не оставался надолго.

— Газеты, газеты, покупаем газеты! — прокричал бегущий навстречу веснушчатый мальчишка. — В продаже свежий «Вестник Бриджтауна»!

Так вот как называется город, лениво подумал Хаято, а рука уже привычно потянулась за деньгами. В конце концов, заметки Десятого он любил и сами по себе. Правда, новой статьи в «Вестнике» не оказалось. Впервые за два года. Только краткая заметка о том, что временно колонка вестись не будет. Хаято не знал, в чем причина, но был уверен в одном — случилось что-то плохое, иначе Цуна не забросил бы любимое дело. Впрочем, к Хаято все это больше не имело абсолютно никакого отношения. Но сколько бы он ни убеждал себя в этом, мыслями постоянно возвращался к Цуне. У него какие-то проблемы? Или, может, у кого-то из близких? В конце концов Хаято устал гадать, что же произошло, и отправился в порт, выяснять, когда отплывает корабль, следующий в Восточную часть королевства, и не нужны ли там работники…

Намимори встретил его цветущей сакурой и легким бризом — даже жаль, что любоваться времени не было. Цуны дома не оказалось, может, был в школе, а может, отправился на очередные поиски монстров. Наверное, стоило дождаться его мать и расспросить ее, но Хаято не мог высидеть на месте ни одной лишней минуты, он и так добирался сюда слишком долго, поэтому сразу отправился в «Таке-суши».

На парадном входе красовалась табличка «Закрыто», а окна были заколочены досками. Предчувствие не подвело Хаято — должно было случиться что-то серьезное, чтобы старик Ямамото закрыл ресторан. Может, с сердцем проблемы? Хаято бросился к привычному забору и, легко перемахнув через него, вошел через черный ход. Старик Ямамото — вот сейчас он и правда был похож на старика — сидел на кухне, вяло перебирая палочками рис, и обратил внимание на Хаято, только когда тот дотронулся до его плеча.

— Хаято! — он улыбнулся искренне, но глаза все равно остались грустными. — Ты вернулся! Такеши знал, что так и будет. Он все время говорил: «Вот увидишь, отец, Хаято обязательно вернется». Никто не верил ему, даже я… А он оказался прав.

— А где Такеши? — голос дрогнул, и Хаято практически прохрипел.

Старик Ямамото так внимательно изучал свою пиалу с рисом, как будто в ней крылись все тайны мира. Хаято ждал, когда он наконец ответит, но с каждой секундой страх услышать этот ответ становился все больше.

— Такеши… пропал. Поехал на ярмарку в соседний городок, но так и не доехал. Его велорикшу нашли у заброшенного кладбища Кокуе, ты, наверное, знаешь…

— Знаю-знаю, — нетерпеливо кивнул Хаято.

— А его самого нигде не было… — старик Ямамото вытер лицо, хотя глаза его были сухими. 

— Когда это произошло?!

— Сорок три дня назад, точнее, уже сорок четвертый пошел.

От ярости хотелось завыть, громко, по-звериному, чтобы выплеснуть боль, тисками сдавившую грудь. Как же так? Ведь Хаято специально уехал из Намимори, чтобы защитить Такеши, а, получается, все равно не смог его уберечь.

— Я найду его.

— Его уже искали, — покачал головой старик Ямамото. — И поисковый отряд, и Цуна. Правда, Цуна все еще продолжает искать, но без толку.

— Я найду его, — с нажимом повторил Хаято. — Найду.

— А если с тобой что-нибудь случится?

— Ничего со мной не случится.

Кажется, старик Ямамото собирался возражать и дальше, вот только Хаято тоже умел быть упрямым, когда верил, что прав, а сейчас он не просто верил — был в этом убежден. Он развернулся, раздумывая, как быстрее добраться до нужного места, и вдруг услышал:

— Возьми хоть еды в дорогу. У меня немного, ресторан же закрыт, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Старик Ямамото закопошился в холодильнике, доставая рыбу, рисовые шарики, остатки суши.

— Спасибо, — Хаято закинул сверток в рюкзак и сделал шаг к двери, но старик удержал его за руку и крепко обнял. — Я вернусь вместе с Такеши. Вот увидишь, старик.

— Хаято, сынок, будь осторожен.

Хаято только молча кивнул и вышел на улицу. Сорок четыре дня. Где можно пропадать так долго? А что если Такеши уже… нет, даже думать об этом не хотелось. Хаято обязательно найдет его и точка.

***  
Хаято не был суеверным и не испытывал глупых страхов перед покойниками, но от кладбища Кокуе у него волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Что-то злое обитало здесь, что-то темное, он чуял опасность кожей. И исходила она не от бесплотных духов, а от реальных существ. Правда, унюхать Хаято ничего не мог, и это настораживало. Он медленно брел по развалинам, оставшимся от главной аллеи. Казалось, здесь все давным-давно заброшено, но этот покой был обманчивым.

Хаято никогда не жаловался на свои органы чувств, но все же заметил первого нападавшего, когда тот вдруг возник всего в каком-то метре от него. Хаято успел неслабо задеть его когтями, прежде чем отпрыгнул в сторону, но тот даже не посмотрел на рану, как будто вообще не чувствовал боли. Хаято понятия не имел, что это за существо. Он не слышал его дыхания или стука сердца, не чувствовал запаха. Оно было похоже на человека, но в то же время людского в нем не было ничего. И глаза, остекленевшие, немигающие, точно не могли принадлежать человеку. Существо оказалось сильным, оно не останавливалось, продолжало напирать, тянуться странно скрюченными конечностями, несмотря на все царапины и удары, которыми Хаято его осыпал. Судя по постоянному стуку челюсти, существо пыталось его укусить, и Хаято откуда-то точно знал, что этого допустить нельзя.

А затем существ стало трое. Хаято удавалось отражать их атаки, но они окружали его все более плотным кольцом, и он начал уставать, в то время как монстры, похоже, вообще не знали, что это такое. Хаято рванулся к самому хилому на вид, изо всей силы пнул его в живот и, когда тот отлетел назад, побежал. Твари не отставали, Хаято не слышал их загнанного дыхания, но топот ног за спиной становился все громче, и он понимал, что его догонят, это только дело времени.

— Думай, думай, Хаято, — пробормотал он, жадно глотая воздух ртом, и еще ускорился. На существ не действовали удары, но может, их удастся победить с помощью чего-то другого. Огонь? Высечь даже искру в подобных условиях было просто нереально. Вода? До реки было слишком далеко.

Верхушка бывшей могильной плиты выросла на пути внезапно, когда Хаято попытался замедлить преследователей, резко свернув влево. Он проехался носом по рыхлой земле, но вскочить не успел, обе ноги крепко держали. Он попробовал брыкаться, но, лежа на животе, делать это было неудобно, а перевернуться хотя бы на бок не получалось. Сопротивление было бесполезно.

Он уже готовился услышать стук челюстей, смыкающихся на собственной плоти, когда его вдруг выпустили. Раздался удар, хруст, еще удар. Хаято быстро пополз вперед, и лишь через несколько метров позволил себе обернуться и посмотреть на своего неожиданного союзника. Выглядел тот как и остальные твари: позеленевшая кожа, застывший взгляд, жуткий оскал. В руках он держал огромный топор — тяжеленный, наверное — которым рубил руки, ноги, все, до чего мог достать. Существ это не останавливало, даже без конечностей они продолжали рваться к Хаято. Поднявшись на ноги, Хаято снова побежал. Но оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии, решил понаблюдать за исходом боя. Дровосек — так он называл про себя существо с топором — отсек одному из монстров голову, и только тогда тот перестал двигаться. Та же участь постигла и двух других.

— Так вот как их надо убивать, — задумчиво пробормотал Хаято.

Интересно, что дальше будет делать его спаситель? Не попытается ли убить? Вдруг он вовсе не собирался помогать Хаято, а просто хотел разделаться с конкурентами? Но дровосек просто глянул на него, а затем развернулся, закинул топор на плечо и быстро зашагал в противоположную сторону. Хаято смотрел на то, как он идет, как держит топор, и не мог избавиться от чувства, что уже видел это раньше. Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений он пытался понять, где, прежде чем его озарило.

— Такеши! — заорал он и бросился следом.

Дровосек побежал. Он был быстрым, как и другие твари, но Хаято не отставал — рассказы о втором дыхании все-таки оказались не выдумкой.

— Такеши, стой! Это же я, Хаято! — кричал он, срывая голос. — Остановись!

Такеши — ведь это был он, Хаято не мог ошибиться — если и слышал его, то вида не подавал. Вот бы обернуться полностью в свою звериную форму, тогда Такеши бы точно не ушел. Хаято взглянул на тонкий серп молодой луны — у него никогда не получалось принять звериное обличье в это время, но ему никогда и не было это так необходимо, как сейчас. Он все же завыл, громко, отчаянно, а потом тело качнулось вперед, будто стало слишком тяжелым, Хаято неловко всплеснул руками, а приземлился уже на лапы. Неужели вышло? Он взревел победно и помчался вперед. Фора, которую получил Такеши, пока Хаято обращался, не спасла его, и через несколько минут все было кончено. Такеши пытался вырваться, но топором пользоваться не стал — видимо, все-таки боялся навредить, — Хаято несколько раз стукнул его лапой для острастки, а затем принял человеческий облик.

— Вечно с тобой проблемы, — проворчал он.

— Зачем ты здесь? Убирайся, — глухо произнес Такеши не своим голосом и отвел взгляд. Хаято был ему даже признателен: смотреть в остекленевшие глаза было страшно.

— Затем, что твой отец скучает по тебе, идиот! — Хаято хотел снова его стукнуть, но лапой получалось эффектнее. — И я… я тоже скучаю…

— Зачем я тебе? Ты не захотел меня, когда я был нормальным, а сейчас и подавно.

— Ты и правда идиот! — разозлился Хаято. — Я боялся причинить тебе вред и ушел поэтому, а не потому что не хотел тебя!

— А спросить, чего хочу я, не судьба была? Хотя какая уже разница, — Такеши наконец посмотрел на него, и Хаято сглотнул ком в горле. А оказалось не так уж и жутко, как он себе представлял, можно привыкнуть.

— Ты прав, никакой, — усмехнулся Хаято. — Ведь ты наверняка хочешь, чтобы я убрался подальше, а я собираюсь остаться. Смирись.

Хаято слез с него и уселся рядом.

— Только, пожалуйста, не сбегай больше, очень утомительно все время превращаться туда-обратно, — он широко зевнул.

— Не буду. Хотя и не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно.

Хаято размышлял, то ли объяснить придурку, что не нужен повод для того, чтобы быть рядом с родными людьми, то ли еще разок врезать, чтобы быстрее понял, когда услышал шорох в кустах справа. Он мгновенно подобрался. Такеши тоже медленно потянулся к топору.

— Гокудера-кун, это правда ты? — раздался голос Цуны, и через мгновение он сам вылез из кустов. Следом за ним появился парень, которого Хаято не видел раньше. Высокий, со странной палкой в руке, похожей на трезубец. Очередной охотник, что ли?

— Десятый?

— Цунаеши, с ним зомби! — крикнул вдруг незнакомец.

Хаято зарычал и загородил Такеши собой.

— Только пальцем его тронь, и пожалеешь, что родился на свет!

— Успокойся, Гокудера-кун, мы никому не причиним вред, — Цуна поднял руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. — Кто это с тобой?

— Привет, Цуна, — произнес вдруг Такеши.

— Ямамото?!

— А вы думали кто? — хмыкнул Хаято. — Или, по-твоему, я бы стал защищать какого-то монстра? 

— Я и есть монстр, Хаято.

— Так. Давайте для начала все успокоимся, — пробормотал Цуна.

— А кое-кто еще и оденется, — хмыкнул его спутник.

— Мукуро! Не ерничай, пожалуйста.

— Ты такой скучный, Цунаеши, — зевнул Мукуро. — Давайте тогда костер разведем, что ли, чтобы было чем защищаться, если набегут новые зомби, не такие дружелюбные, как твой бывший друг.

— Ямамото и сейчас мой друг, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Но костер — идея хорошая.

Вскоре они грелись у весело потрескивавшего огня. Цуна выделил Хаято свою запасную одежду, так что не пришлось собирать лохмотья, оставшиеся от его собственной. Рассказ Такеши был на удивление коротким. Он ехал на ярмарку, когда на него напали двое зомби, несколько раз укусили и бросили умирать. Вот только он не умер, а стал одним из них. Вернуться домой в таком виде он не мог, поэтому и прятался на кладбище, иногда убивая тварей, нападавших на невинных людей.

— Ты не стал одним из них, Ямамото, — покачал головой Цуна. — Вирус Соланум, превращающий людей в зомби, поражает в первую очередь мозг. Зомби теряют человеческий облик, они уже не различают, что хорошо, а что плохо, они одержимы лишь желанием поедать чужую плоть. Ты же очевидно сохранил трезвый ум, несмотря на внешние признаки.

— И что это значит? Процесс можно обернуть вспять?

— Не знаю, — развел руками Цуна. — Мне не встречались подобные случаи. Ямамото, можно посмотреть на твою шею?

— Конечно, — Такеши оттянул футболку и опустил голову вниз.

— Эй, это же мои царапины! — встрепенулся Хаято. — Неужели они до сих пор не зажили?

— Нет, — покачал головой Такеши и впервые улыбнулся, чем-то напомнив себя прежнего. — твои отметки навсегда остались со мной.

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Выходит, царапины оборотня уберегли его от Соланума? Но как такое может быть?

— Может, Гокудера-кун передал ему частичку себя через эти порезы, — задумчиво произнес Цуна. — В любом случае, сейчас это неважно. Гораздо важнее — выяснить, можно ли это как-то использовать, чтобы вернуть Ямамото человеческий облик.

— И как мы это выясним? — Хаято было страшно поверить, но если существовала хотя бы маленькая надежда, он собирался ею воспользоваться.

— Есть один человек… Точнее, не совсем человек. Ему уже несколько сотен лет, и если кто и может обладать такими познаниями, то только он…

— Только не говори, что ты сейчас о Хибарине! — воскликнул Мукуро.

— Именно о нем.

— Ты же сказал, что убил его! Выходит, наврал?

— Я сказал, что победил его. Я никогда не говорил об убийстве.

— Ох, Цунаеши, ты в своем репертуаре, — закатил глаза Мукуро.

— О ком вы вообще говорите?! — не выдержал Хаято.

— О вампире, — ответил Цуна с улыбкой. — Кого только нет у меня в друзьях.

— И он сможет помочь Такеши?

— Я надеюсь…

— Тогда чего мы все еще сидим здесь? — Хаято вскочил на ноги. — Идем к этому Хибарину!

— Потому что не все из нас зомби, которым не нужно спать, и оборотни, способные видеть в темноте, — сказал Мукуро. — Завтра утром выдвинемся в путь.

— Ты пойдешь с нами? — удивленно произнес Цуна.

— Конечно! Раз уж Хибарин оказался жив, я просто не могу это пропустить.

— Мукуро…

— Хватит трепаться, — резко перебил их Хаято. — Ложитесь спать, потому что разбужу на рассвете.

— Раскомандовался, — хмыкнул Мукуро, но послушно принялся укладываться. — Думаю, наш дружелюбный зомби нас посторожит на случай, если нагрянут его приятели.

— Посторожит-посторожит, — рассмеялся Такеши.

Костер догорал, Цуна и Мукуро давно крепко спали, а Хаято все смотрел на звездное небо.

— Не спишь? — Такеши опустился рядом.

— Не могу заснуть, слишком много всего случилось за день.

— Как думаешь, этот Хибарин мне поможет?

— Поможет, — уверенно ответил Хаято. — А если не поможет, будет иметь дело со мной!

— Я не об этом…

— Знаю, — Хаято нащупал в темноте его ладонь и крепко сжал. — Как бы там ни было, от меня тебе уже не избавиться, Такеши.

— Спасибо, Хаято. И я тоже… ну скучал.

Хаято улыбнулся и зевнул. Все просто обязано было закончиться хорошо, ведь по-другому в статьях Десятого не бывало.


End file.
